1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a downhole clean-up tool or junk basket for use in oil and gas wells, and in particular, to downhole clean-up tools that are capable of creating a hydraulic barrier within the wellbore annulus above the collection member to facilitate capture of debris flowing within the wellbore annulus.
2. Description of Art
Downhole tools for clean-up of debris in a wellbore are generally known and are referred to as “junk baskets.” In general, the junk baskets have a screen or other structure that catches debris as debris-laden fluid flows through the screen of the tool. Generally, this occurs because at a point in the flow path, the speed of the fluid carrying the debris decreases such that the junk or debris falls out of the flow path and into a basket or screen.